


Why is Virgil suddenly happier?

by Demi_Red95



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, Sympethic deceit, and his name is Dorian. I don't know how to tag honestly. Deceit/Virgil., deceit is a sweetie in this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-25 21:37:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15649404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demi_Red95/pseuds/Demi_Red95
Summary: The other sides were confused. They tried to figure out why suddenly Virgil's attitude seemed to improve a bit. Also why is Deceit showing up more??This is my first fanfic is forever and not beta'd. So please don't be too harsh.





	Why is Virgil suddenly happier?

It was strange to say the least. The other sides had noticed that something was different with Virgil. He had seemed…. Happier honestly. Which though it wasn't a bad thing.

 

They only wished they knew what it was from. 

 

Logan thought it was something he was finding on Virgil's phone. He had been walking past the kitchen when he heard giggling. Normally he would ignore it, since Patton was always in the kitchen baking something. But this laugh was different. It was a bit deeper and almost quiet. 

 

“ _ Virgil???” _ He thought before walking into the kitchen. Logan winced when he accidentally smacked into a table by the door. By the time he walked into the kitchen, Virgil was standing against the counter, playing on his phone. 

 

“Yo Logan, you ok?” He asked when he saw the other. “My apologies Virgil. I thought I heard laughing and was curious to what it was.” Logan had explained. 

“Oh yeah, just saw something funny online” Virgil said and Logan nodded, leaving it at that. That had seemed logical honestly.

 

Roman figured that it had to be something more adventurous. That possibly Virgil had started coming out more and allowing himself to have a better experience with everything in the mindscape. 

 

“But that wouldn't explain why he was acting this way. Besides wouldn't we notice?” Logan suggested. “He does come out a lot at night though” Roman countered as the three sides sat together. 

 

“Maybe he's in love? Maybe he found someone that's making Virgil happy?” Patton said and the others looked to him. 

 

“Yes but who? I mean the only ones that are around really are us" Logan said and Patton went a bit quiet. “Fret not Patton! It was a good thought! I'm sure we'll find out soon enough!!” Roman said, smiling to help his friend. 

“Yeah…. I guess so.” He mumbled. 

 

A few days passed and Patton let out a loud squeal. 

“Onesie movie night!!” He shouted happily. The side was already in his cat onesie and looking excited. 

 

“Patton, would you like some help….. what is he doing here??” Roman, who was in a lion onesie, asked. Sitting on the couch next to Virgil, who was wearing an adorable bat onesie, was Deceit. 

 

“I invited him! I thought it should be better to try and give him a chance” Patton said and pouted a bit. Roman looked and sighed softly. “Fine. But if he tries something-” “oh yes, because I'm  _ so  _ going to try something during movies” Deceit said. He was even wearing a onesie as well. It was a cute snake onesie that Patton had designed himself. 

 

“Well we have acquired popcorn and other things for this evening. Shall we commence our movie night?” Logan asked as he wandered in from the kitchen with everything. 

 

Slowly as everyone tried to sit on the rather large couch, they discovered a problem. While yes the couch was large, it couldn't fit all five of them.

 

“Well how are we supposed to do this? I for one am not moving.” Roman said and looked a bit annoyed. “Now now, I'm sure we can figure this all out” Patton said and tried to think. He looked around at the others. The most obvious answer would have someone move to another seat, but the whole point of movie night was to be close to one another. 

 

“Ugh! Here!” Virgil groaned and stood up. Before anyone could protest and tell him he didn't have to move, he sat down on Deceit's lap. 

 

“Because this is  _ so  _ comfortable” Deceit muttered. “It's either this or you sit on the floor. Now shush” he said and squirmed until he was comfortable himself. 

 

The other three starred in confusion at the scene. Didn't Virgil dislike Deceit? Why not sit on one of the other three? Patton shook his head, not wanting to think further about it and started up the movies. None of the others seemed to notice as the night went on, how Virgil leaned farther into Deceit's chest, and the other had an arm wrapped protectively around Virgil's waist.

 

After that, it seemed that Deceit began to pop up more frequently. He would be there during breakfast, or be found sitting in the living room watching TV. Sometimes he would even just be found walking around the area. Honestly though? It wasn't bad having the darker side around. It was nice because he tended to help out at times.

 

At times he would be found helping Patton with baking, making his strange lies that everyone had found out how to work around.

 

Sometimes he listened to Roman when he would go on one of his acting binges, which Logan and Virgil was happy about. 

 

For Logan, Deceit would more so show up to allow the other knowledge about how some of the other dark sides worked. It helped give the logical side more information and allowed him to be able to ask questions. 

 

The most shocking for the others was how well Virgil seemed to warm up to him. Normally they seemed to find the two sitting on opposite ends of the couch. Deceit reading while Virgil listened to music. Sometimes they would be heard talking to one another. It was nice, but now Patton had a feeling. A feeling that something more was there under the surface.

 

The feeling turned out to be true during one of the Sander Sides videos. Patton had come back early from the video, since it was mostly about Roman and Logan this time, not that he minded at all. He had began to walk to his room when he heard giggles and voices. 

 

“ _ Is that…. Virgil?? _ ” He thought and tiptoed quietly to investigate. His eyes widened though at what he saw. 

 

There, in the kitchen, stood Deceit and Virgil. Virgil was leaning against the counter and being held by Deceit and kissing. “Dorian! That tickles!!” Virgil said as the other peppered kisses against his cheek and neck. 

 

“But I  _ can  _ help it. Your laugh is totally  _ not  _ adorable my sweet bat” Dorian purred before smiling. Virgil smiled gently before leaning up and kissing the other. 

 

“I was right!!” Patton squealed happily, causing the two to pull away from each other. “P-Patton!! Wh-what are you doing back so s-soon?!” Virgil asked and looked terrified. 

 

“I wasn't needed in the video but oh my gosh I was right! Aaahhh you two are so cute together!!” He said and smiled happily. “You're not angry?” Virgil asked and Patton gasped. 

“Of course not!! I'm just happy you two are happy!!” He said.

 

“I  _ didn't  _ tell you that he wouldn't care” Deceit said and Virgil rolled his eyes. “Yes, but what about the other two?” He couldn't help but ask and look nervous. “They've been trying to figure out what's been going on as well!! Oh Roman is going to be so jealous that I found out before he did!” Patton giggled and went into the kitchen. 

 

“This calls for cupcakes!!” He hugged the two darker sides before moving to start baking. Deceit and Virgil looked to each other before laughing softly. This had been a lot better than they expected. 

 

“It's simply not fair!! I am the romantic one!! How was I  _ not  _ able to see that they were together!!” Roman whined as he sat in a chair. The two had been told when Roman and Logan came back from the video. True to Patton's words as well, Roman was jealous. 

 

“To be fair they did do a good job keeping it hidden. It would seem this was happening for a bit, am I correct?” Logan asked as he looked to the two. 

 

“Yeah…. Dorian and I have been dating for awhile. Apparently he got upset that I hadn't come to see him, which is why he showed up before in the video. Besides everything else that happened in it too” Virgil explained. “Your name is Dorian??” Roman asked. 

 

“ _ No  _ my name is  _ not _ Dorian” Dorian said and rolled his eyes. “I hope this means we'll be seeing you more” Patton said and looked hopeful. It was nice having the other around and he was just happy they had all become friends. 

 

Dorian made a face before sighing. “Yes… I shall come around more. I do quite enjoy being here” he said, for once giving the truth. He wrapped an arm around Virgil gently and smiled. 

 

“If not, I believe someone may get angry" “You're danm right I will” Virgil said before laughing softly. Yeah, this really did go better than they expected.

**Author's Note:**

> Since I could barely find any type of good anxceit I decided to make my own. This is my first one in forever, so sorry if it's kind of bad.


End file.
